White Hot
by JaceCogan
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night...in this one-shot fanfic, AU Hayden Christensen is waiting for fiance, Crystal to come home from work. He's been anxious because of the storm. When she walks in, soaking wet, it's all he can do to keep his hands to himself.


It was a dark and stormy night. Hayden was pacing frantically up and down the hallway, anticipating her arrival. Stopping in the kitchen, he strummed his fingers impatiently against the counter. "Christ, where is she?" Suddenly, a flash of light streamed through the front door and he sighed in relief. Finally she was home.

"Sweetheart!" she called into the darkness of the hallway. She hung up her trench coat and shook the water droplets out of her hair, showering the floor.

He walked briskly towards her, eager to see her sweet, gentle face. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her standing there, long curly hair matted to her head, soaked from the rain, jeans, converse sneakers, and a thin white tshirt that he found his eyes not being able to pull themselves away from.  
"About time you got here. You know, it wouldn't hurt you to call and let me know you'll be a little late. These storms are getting pretty crazy out there." He said, a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"Love," she sighed, setting her purse on the floor. "I couldn't get a connection. I'm so sorry. You weren't worried, were you?" she asked coyly, raising an eyebrow at him.  
Her hand reached out and touched his warm chest, thin and lean. She stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss on to his lips.

"Of course I was worried about you" He said as he took her hand, and twirled her around to get good look at all of her. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind all day" there was a sparkle in his eye as he said this, and he reached out to wipe away a stray drop of water that was making it's way from her collarbone, down into the few inches of cleavage that her shirt revealed.

She chuckled, watching his eyes as they took her in, "I've been thinking about you all day long, too. All I could think about on the drive home was lighting the fireplace and relaxing, in your arms."  
She paused, feeling a frozen chill run up her spine, "It's so impossibly cold."  
Her maple syrup eyes glanced up to meet his slate blue stare and she felt her heart lurch in her chest. She brushed a stand of soaked hair from her forehead back.

Instinctively, Hayden licked his lips. He watched as she ran a hand through her messy head of curls, shaking them out. He fought back the urge to peel off those wet clothes, shove her against the door and take her right then and there. He wanted her so fucking badly. "Go up stairs and change if you're cold, I'm gonna start the fire."

He grabbed her and pulled her into him. He loved how small she was compared to his height, and how she always fit perfectly against his chest. His eyes were dark, meaningful. He held the back of her  
head, pulled her face up to meet his and swallowed her mouth into his. He let a small groan slip from the back of his throat as she pressed herself against him. He leaned forward, grabbed her thigh tightly and held her leg up against his. Regretfully, he pulled away, a smirk on his face, and looked down  
at her.  
"I'll meet you in the living room." He said, and let go of her leg.

The spot where his hand had been burned hot, and she felt flustered. Hayden did that to her, no matter how long they had been together. She inhaled deeply, and took her lip into her mouth, enjoying the lingering taste he had left – spearmint. "Okay," she whispered, looking up into his face. Suddenly hating the fact that the bedroom was on the second story, at the opposite end of the house. It was too far from him. She tore herself away and ran up the stairs and to the bedroom.

Hayden watched her walk away and felt a slight tug on the fabric of his pants. Ugh, it had been too long.  
"Damn girl," he whispered out into the dark hallway before making his way into the living room, to the fireplace.

Her white shirt and jeans were left in a heap on the floor, a puddle forming around them and she stood in the closet, hands on her hips, a decision placed in front of her. Hayden was never a man for fancy lingerie. While she had her own personal collection, it seemed he always favored her in the uniform she wore in college: boyshort underwear and a baby-tee, knee high socks.

With a smile, Crystal opened the drawer, slipped on the outfit. She opted to leave her hair down, wet and clinging to her face, moistening her shoulders. She slipped on the pair of reading glasses she knew drove him wild and picked up the book she was sure would never be opened. She bit her lip and made her way down the stairs.

Hayden was bent over the fireplace, trying to get a nice flame started. As he poked and prodded with the tinderwood, he could't keep his mind of something else he'd like to be working on getting fired up right now.  
He heard her small footsteps behind him, and luckily, just then the flames started. Placing the poker against the stone wall, he stood up and turned to look at her.

"Fuck" he said, a little too loudly than he had meant to. He felt a hitch in his breath and he knit his  
eyebrows together in frustration. It amazed him that after all this time, she was still able to drive him absolutely insane. He licked his lips and took a step towards her

"You had to break out the school girl uniform tonight, didn't you?" He said with a scowl.

"I don't know what you mean," she said, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "I'm just dry, comfy, need to get warm. That's all."  
She adjusted her glasses on her face, "Thank you for getting the fire going. Maybe we should turn off the-" As soon as Crystal suggested the lights be turned off, they were thrown into complete darkness, the only sound the crackling from the fireplace. "Well, nevermind," she shrugged.  
A clap of thunder boomed overhead, and she jumped a mile.

Hayden squinted through the darkness. He blinked twice to adjust his eyes, and thankfully the fire had begun to cast a warm amber glow throughout the room. He loved the look on her face. "You may  
try playing all innocent, but I know that you know what you're doing to me right now." He said, taking his hand his hers, and letting it trace against the bulge that was forming under his gray sweatpants  
As her hand ran against him, he traced his fingers along the trim of her boy-shorts and sucked in a breath.

It was all she could do to not break out into a huge knowing smile. The rain and the thunder scared her more than she was willing to admit, but knew that his hand on her leg and the bulge in her hand  
was enough to distract her. Another boom of thunder, and she felt herself jump again, moving in closer to him.  
She felt the hitch in her breath when his hands touched her thigh and she wrapped her arm around his waist, tilting her face up to meet his. He paused, looking down at her and again, she raised herself to her toes to meet his lips. His tongue rode her bottom lip, finally entering her mouth. Sparks flew across the room as she whimpered into his mouth and cupped the bulge ever so slightly.

He loved the power he beheld in this situation. He knew how much storms scared her, and how she had nicely become putty in his hands. He knew she needed him to comfort her, and he was going to try everything in his power to take her mind off of what was happening outside. The fire cracked loudly. He bent slightly, grabbed her bare thighs, and picked her up with ease. She wrapped her legs around his slender waist and he grabbed on to her ass to support her weight. He walked them to the stone wall next to the fireplace, backing her up against it. As she rubbed her leg against his waist, his black tshirt lifted, and he could feel the soft skin of her leg against his side. This caused him to shove her more roughly against the wall and he began sucking on her neck.

The rain pounded against the windows, the wind screaming outside. Trees shook, branches hitting against the glass like a prisoner on cell bars. Crystal felt Hayden's lips on her neck, in the exact place she  
knew he was well aware would send trembles through her entire body and stars to flash in her eyes.  
Her legs wrapped around his waist, tightly, and she let her hands greedily grab for the cotton of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. It flew to the ground in a heap and she let her hands explore the soft skin that she had needed to touch. It had been too long. Far too long, and she took a moment to curse her career, the one she had worked so hard to achieve, for keeping her from this amazing man. Her legs gripped him tighter as his hands found her waist and she could feel his bulge push against her center, growing warmer by the minute.

Her hands against his bare chest and stomach sent shivers through his entire body. The pulsing in his pants was beginning to be too much to handle. As a reflex, he thrusted his hips against her forcefully, the moan it sent shooting through his lips muffled against her neck as he continue to tease her. He gripped her left thigh tighter with his right arm, and shifted her weight. With his left arm, he slipped his fingers past the thin fabric of her boyshorts and into her. She was so fucking wet and he couldn't help but smile a cocky smile at the fact that he was able to do this to her.

She felt his grin against her skin and let out a moan as her mind began to feel detached from her body.  
"Hayden," she let out in a moan that sounded more like a whimper. His fingers danced in her folds, the moisture left her feeling a mixture of embarrassed and completely submissive.  
She grabbed the back of his neck, drawing him closer as her back was forced against the stones. She threw her head back as he hit the spot that made her entire body scream. The pain of the impact heightened the sensations, and she wriggled under his touch. Unwilling to be an inactive participant, she took his lip between her teeth and moaned into his mouth again, dragging her fingernails  
lightly against his back.

Hayden noticed the position he held her in. He was in control, and it drove him wild. He pulsed his fingers in and out of her rapidly, and every few seconds, he couldnt resist the urge to thrust his hardness against her inner thigh. As her hand went from the back of his neck, to his head and she pulled on his hair, he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep this up for long without getting inside of her.

The feeling of his erection against her skin, coupled with his fingers grew to be too much for her and she pushed against the wall, sending him two steps back. Hayden laughed against her mouth as she ripped off the t-shirt she wore and threw it to the ground with his. His fingers left her for a brief moment as he crashed to his knees, leaving her sitting in his lap. She climbed down and kept her eyes locked to his as she slowly reched for the drawstring of his pants and teasingly pulled them down, pushing them to the side.

She kept her eyes on his as she reached for her socks, pushing them down her legs leaving her before him in nothing but the boyshorts and lacy bra that was a contrast to her college outfit. Leaning back into his lap, her lips met his and she gripped his lean, muscular arm, forcing a throaty moan from his mouth.

Always feeling the need to be the dominant one, Hayden felt a splash of suprise as he lay against the soft carpeted floor and stared up at her, and while running his hands up her sides, against her breasts and back down to her waist, he found himself laying back and letting her take control.

Crystal felt herself gaining control of the situation as Hayden lay on his back, watching her. It took merely a second before she reached around her back and, with one hand, unclasped her bra. His eyes  
widened at her boldness.  
Finding the edge of his boxer briefs, she gripped the elastic and pulled them down, leaving her love completely nude on the floor. No smile, no laughing, Hayden stared at her with an intensity that took her breath away and made her heart pound against her ribs.

She slipped off the last remaining article of clothing between them, and slowly moved next to him, dragging her hand up his impossibly long legs, and hovered over him before sitting a milimeter below his length. Crystal could feel his pulse vibrate through his length, as she leaned over him, breasts sweeping his chest and placed another kiss on his mouth. She leaned against his chest as Hayden let out a painfully lust-filled moan. One that vibrated through his chest, into hers, fusing them together.

He wouldn't have been able to stop his hands if he tried. They went from her ass, to her back, trailing along her spine, across her shoulders, back down to her thighs, and then finally coming to a halt on her breasts. He toyed with her nipples, and watched as they firmed up in his hands. He licked his lips at the sight. No longer being able to take the almost painful throbbing, and the horrible teasing she was giving him by sitting so closely to his length, but not getting on, he grabbed her hips, positioned her over him, and pressed her down onto him. The sudden feel of her hot, wet center against his tortured self forced him to grip on to her perhaps a little tighter than he should have, but he couldn't concentrate at the moment. All he knew was that he needed her exactly where she was, and for her to keep going.

A cry escaped her mouth as Hayden entered her, filling her so completely, pushing against her walls. His hands on her hips made her want to scream and she bit her lip with a ferver, almost breaking skin.  
His hands moved her up and down, crashing against his hips. Her breasts bounced with each movement as he gripped her tighter. Crystal reached back, grabbed his thighs with her hands as she moved against his length, arching her back and loving the feel of her long hair brushing her back, and she was certain, his legs. Throwing her head back, his name escaped her lips in a whimper as the thrusts grew stronger, harder. When she looked at him again, his eyes were open, staring at her, fully exposed on him. The sight of Hayden watching her ride him only fueled her further, and all she could think about was the feeling of his release inside of her.

He couldn't do much else but stare up at her. He didn't realize what a thrill it would give him to watch her take control. But seeing her like this, riding him, her hands gripped tightly against his legs, her full breasts bouncing every time she slammed herself back down against him. They had only just begun, but he could already feel himself so close to the edge. Not being able to just simply lie there anymore, he let one hand let go of her hip, and his finger traced firmly over her pulsing center. He saw her stop momentarily, and struggle to regain her composure at this. He smiled up at her and licked his lips. As he felt her walls begin pulsating against his length, he grabbed her waist and sat himself up.

"Fuck Crys, I need to cum in you.I've missed you so much, baby." He let his lips trail against her chest, and finally came to rest on her nipple, where he toyed at it playfully with his tongue. A hand came from her back to massage the other breast.

She knew now that Hayden wouldn't take being dominated much longer. He took her nipples into his mouth, sucking, biting, as she struggled to move against him. In a flash, Hayden let out a low, husky growl and pushed her on to her back. She was stunned. His teeth teasingly bit around her nipple before leaving them, grabbing a handful of her hair in one hand and her leg in the other.  
He pushed himself into her, owning her and she felt her voice catch in her throat. She let out a scream as her body vibrated under his, and it was lost in the booming thunder that now seemed less menacing and more atmospheric than anything. Hayden's eyes were fixed on her as he tugged her hair and forced another ear shattering scream from her lips.

He wasn't sure if the electricity in the room was from them, the storm outside, or a combination of both, but he felt on top of the world. For a split second he wondered if this was really happening, or was he the victim of a very vivid, torturous dream. As she screamed out his name into the air, he knew neither of them were far from finishing. He leaned down and let his tongue trail from the crook of her neck, up to her earlobe and he sucked on it lightly. He could feel her move her hips against his in unison, and he grabbed her leg, forced it over his shoulder, and caused a huge gasp of air to leave his mouth as he could feel the deep angle he had created for himself within her. He looked down at her, the fireplace casting a warm glow that seemed to dance against her skin and he smiled.

"You're so fucking sexy. I don't think I tell you that enough," he said huskily, and slightly out of breath.

Her back arched under the weight of his, his words seeping into her skin.

"Show me how sexy you think I am," she whispered. "Come in me."

Her toes curled as her back arched and she gripped his shoulders, her finger nails leaving marks. She kissed him again, biting downon his lip. Pulling away, she sat the faint line that marked where her teeth had been and watched as Hayden's eyes clenched shut as he pushed into her, deeper than before.

Keeping his eyes closed made him suddenly so much more aware of the feel of her breath against his neck, the warm moist center of her body, the painful yet pleasurable digging of her nails into his skin, and the taste of her kisses. He grabbed her other leg and moved it against his free shoulder, leaving her completely in his control. He grabbed her sides, bit his lip and pumped in and out of her wildly. A low growl came from deep in his chest, and as a bead of sweat left his temple and made it's way down his cheek, he felt himself at his breaking point. Opening his eyes and seeing her staring up at him lovingly was all he needed as he grabbed her ass, and give the final thrust that would end it all tonight. He  
exploded into her and a few incomprehensible words escaped his mouth, followed by a few curses.

Crystal laid beneath him as he collapsed onto her body, moistening them both with sweat. Her release had been as intense as his – her screams muffled by his chest. The weight of his body on hers made her heart swell. She raised a hand and raked his moist hair back, feeling the warmth of the fire flush his back and her cheeks. They struggled to regain their breath as the pounding of their hearts slowed to normal and she placed a lazy kiss on the mole that was barely visible on his shoulder. Her heart felt swollen at the fact that she knew she was the only woman who knew about that mole, the places of all of his moles and could kiss them as freely as she wanted to.

He raised his head from her shoulder and drug his lips to hers. Pressed together, she sighed and let her eyes melt into his.

'"I love you, Den," she whispered, pushing his hair back.

He cupped her face in his hands, and stared at her, momentarily at a loss for words. He didn't understand how one woman could make him feel so complete. He brushed her hair back from her face, and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and then settling on her lips to give her a slow, soft loving kiss.  
"I love you so fucking hard."

She felt the pounding in her veins, the blood rushing through her like rapids. This man, in her arms, was everything she could have ever dreamed of. Another kiss. Hayden took up residence behind her, holding her against his chest, kissing her shoulder softly as she reached up to the couch and  
pulled the blanket over them.

Hayden rested his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her sweet vanilla scent. As the power in their house was still off, they sat there in silence. Breathing slowly, and smiling contently, he placed a kiss on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him as he began to relax and drift off to sleep.


End file.
